Frivolu
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Considerações de Albus sobre Scorpius e de Scorpius sobre Albus acerca os temas mais banais do universo.
1. A maneira como você toma o suco

Fanfic feita para a I Ship War.

Tema: frivolidades | Ship: Albus/Scorpius

Aviso: eu NÃO FAZIA IDÉIA de como trabalhar o tema. Tipo, sério. É capaz das fanfics serem desclassificadas porque não soube trabalhar o tema. Mas bora lá, que o tempo corre.

Aviso²: não preciso nem avisar isso, mas: 1) não tive beta e 2) os personagens pertencem à Rowling. Se fossem meus, Albus nem se chamaria Albus para começar.

**Frivolidade:**

Do latim _frivolu_;

Caracterizado por falta de seriedade ou sentido;

Sem um objetivo sério;

Dado a leviandades;

Sem nenhum valor ou importância;

Que não merece consideração;

* * *

_A maneira como você toma o suco de abóbora_

* * *

É desconcertante a maneira como você se senta à mesa, diante de mim, e sorri. Seu sorriso se curva de maneira ligeiramente torta e infantil, seus pequenos dentes enfileirados um ao lado do outro como pérolas e isso é uma terrível comparação, mas foi tudo que consegui pensar. Então você pega a jarra com o suco e derrama seu conteúdo no copo. Vejo seu punho curvado e tenso, e seu olhar concentrado, tentando não perder o fio da meada – você já derramou suco na mesa muitas vezes por não prestar atenção no que fazia.

Tão típico de você.

Então vejo as linhas do seu rosto se suavizarem e sua expressão assumir ar de contentamento, porque deu tudo certo e você não derramou suco de abóbora em lugar nenhum. É tão bobo. É tão ridículo, mas ainda assim gosto de ver o orgulho transparecendo em seus traços. E então, como se fosse um menininho de seis anos de idade, você pega o copo com ambas as mãos e o leva à boca.

Assim.

Tão simples.

[é só esse momento]

E eu queria que você fizesse isso o tempo todo. Que bebesse mil copos de suco de abóbora na minha frente só para continuar te observando o tempo todo. Que você desse seu sorriso torto e infantil mil vezes e outras mil, porque é tão bobo, é tão idiota e ainda assim faz todo o sentido do mundo.

[não faz sentido]

Então você bebe tudo de uma vez. Se estiver ruim, suas sobrancelhas se franzem em uma careta engraçada de desgosto e você interrompe para colocar três, quatro, cinco colheres cheias de açúcar. Se estiver bom, você termina o suco naquela hora mesmo.

E, para meu completo desconcerto, você repete todo o processo.


	2. O bico que você faz de vez em quando

_O bico que você faz de vez em quando _

* * *

A verdade é que você é uma criança mimada. Quando eu fui selecionado para a Sonserina, para a total surpresa dos meus irmãos mais velhos, você fez um beicinho de aborrecimento como se sentisse que eu roubaria o seu lugar. E essa foi a coisa mais séria que fez você fazer aquela expressão como se fosse uma criancinha de cinco anos irritada por não ter podido levar um trem de brinquedo para casa.

Quando eu ganhei mais presentes de Natal do que você, você passou o dia inteiro emburrado pelo Salão Comunal, resmungando com as serpentes entalhadas em pedra perto da lareira, se achando o menino menos amado do universo e amaldiçoando qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto. Eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes da azaração, se você quiser saber.

Houve um dia que você estava com dificuldades em um dever de casa e a _única_ coisa que eu fiz foi corrigir uma _única_ palavra escrita de forma errada. Foi algo tão idiota, e aquilo fez você gritar comigo como se eu tivesse te atacado mortalmente com uma Maldição Imperdoável e então se enterrar em sua cama, completamente calado pelo resto do dia.

Quando eu acabei pegando seu shampoo emprestado e então o coloquei na posição errada, sendo que eu nem sabia que existia uma posição certa para as suas coisas, você só faltou me exterminar do planeta, enquanto vociferava coisas como _desrespeito pelas coisas dos outros_ e _eu nunca faria algo assim_. Você pareceu muito o Filch e isso não é um elogio.

Quando eu não ri da sua piada que envolvia uma bruxa e um vampiro em um bar comendo um porco assado, você interpretou como uma ofensa pessoal à sua integridade humana. Eu apenas não entendi a piada, mas acabei me vendo correr por todo o Salão Comunal para escapar das suas azarações.

Você não faz sentido, Scorpius. Porque todas essas coisas são ridículas e não tem importância. Não importa que eu ganhe mais presentes que você no Natal, ou que eu te corrija em algo tão idiota – sendo que você tira notas maiores que as minhas – ou que eu mexa nas suas coisas sem a sua permissão escrita, assinada e firmada em cartório. Não importa e mesmo assim você faz um escarcéu sem sentido, como se elas lhe ferissem a dignidade.

E o que mais dói, Scorpius, é o fato de você dar tanta importância para essas coisas estúpidas do nosso cotidiano e então você acaba não dando importância nenhuma ao fato de que eu te amo.

E isso dói.

Dói pra cacete.


	3. Como você acorda

_Como você acorda _

* * *

Uma vez você sonhou com um dinossauro gigante invadindo Hogwarts e adentrando o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, procurando por alguma coisa. E então você começava a jogar xadrez com ele, mas os braços dele eram muitos curtos, de modo que você, sendo o moço gentil que é, movia tanto as suas peças negras quanto as peças brancas dele. Mas você acabou por manipular o jogo e ele ficou furioso por isso.

Para te punir, o dinossauro subiu ao nosso dormitório e me matou. Nesse momento, tudo o que você sabe é que acordou em prantos e demorou mais de uma hora para que eu conseguisse te acalmar e outra hora para que você me contasse a respeito.

Outra vez te vi resmungando enquanto dormia, e eu percebia que você chamava por mim, mas não era um bom chamado. Então eu te acordei e você me contou que havia fantasmas amarelos correndo atrás de você, e um deles tinha o meu rosto. Em dado momento, nós estávamos muito aborrecidos com a sua constante fuga e resolvemos que era melhor te matar. Mas você não morreu mesmo que o queimássemos ou cortássemos sua cabeça. Até o minuto em que o fantasma com o meu rosto resolveu te abraçar e você sentiu a sua vida se esvair.

Teve uma vez ainda que você sonhou que estava em um castelo de cristal e seu pai apareceu nele, montado em um cavalo e sorrindo debochadamente para todas as suas perguntas. Você correu pelos corredores e escadarias, sendo perseguido por algo que lembrava Minerva McGonall, tentando desesperadamente achar o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, sendo que nem em Hogwarts você estava. Mas aí você correu e correu e nada achou.

Você estava procurando por mim e sabia disso. E eu não estava em nenhum lugar e aquele foi o sonho que você acordou chorando às quatro e meia da manhã.

Eu sei que esses sonhos nunca fizeram sentido.

Eu sei que todas essas coisas são estúpidas. Que dinossauros que jogam xadrez ou fantasmas amarelos são coisas tão ridículas que só nos resta rir da sua fabulosa imaginação. Mas eu confesso que mesmo que esses sonhos não façam nenhum sentido, ainda assim eu gosto deles. Desse jeito. Nonsense.

Porque, de alguma maneira, nós dois sabemos que mesmo que sua mente esteja o caos e recheada de coisas inúteis e idiotas, eu sempre serei aquela peça que faz sentido mesmo imerso na mais absoluta confusão.


End file.
